Complexity
by Kuria Redfield
Summary: Love is really as boundless as the ocean. Especially if you are willing to have a bit of a more..."unique" relationship. Falling in love can happen anywhere and to anyone. For these three Iwatobi students, there was no exception... {Inspired by "3P"}
1. Complexity

_Love is really as boundless as the ocean. Especially if you are willing to have a bit of a more..."unique" relationship. Falling in love can happen anywhere and to anyone. For these three Iwatobi students, there was no exception._

* * *

Haruka Nanase sat in his tub, as usual. This time it was after school, so he felt lost in his own little world easier than before. Sinking in the coolness that filled his tub, he was almost unconscious. This was normal, considering he enjoyed sitting in silence.

It was only an almost. He could hear the doorbell ring in the distance. Though he didn't move since he knew who it would be.

"Hello?" The visitor entered his home, and approached the bathroom. Haruka was very familiar with the voice. "I'm coming in."

The bathroom door opened and there stood a young female with a violet-colored bob haircut combed to the left. Her brown eyes surveyed the bathroom before she blushed a bit.

"I-I guess I have to get used to this," she said with a small laugh.

"Hm." Haruka rose up from under the water and shook his head. The girl smiled; she's always liked that about him...amongst many things. However, she wasn't as close to him as she felt she should be. Not as close as someone else was. "Where's Makoto?"

"He went home for something, but he should be here any minute." She moved towards the tub, holding her hand out to him. "Need some help?"

"You might hurt yourself," Haruk...well, Haru replied as he began to rise from the water. So instead of arguing, she stepped back and watched his body. He really took care of it well, as did all of the boys of her swim club. Her eyes gazed over him as he moved from the water.

"Oh my..."

She couldn't stop herself from staring, and it was probably rude at a time like this. The girl had all day to apologize.

"Yasumi." Hearing her name made said girl snap out of her thoughts and look up at Haru. He was actually exiting the bathroom then.

"R-Right!" The violelette followed him out with a small smile, heading into the living room as he headed off into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Haru asked as he tied an apron around his half-naked body. Yasumi was so used to seeing him naked that she forgot he actually wore his swimming bottoms when he sits in the tub.

"No. I ate before I got here, thanks." The door bell rang then and Yasumi was up to her feet. "I'll get it."

She opened the door and grinned brightly at who she saw. "Makoto!"

Her arms flew around the young man's body, and she squeezed him happily.

"Hello, Yasu," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Is Haru out of the tub?"

The violette nodded, pointing towards the kitchen. "He's cooking mackerel, I'm sure of it."

Makoto laughed as he entered Haru's house, closing the door behind himself. Yasumi went to sit at the table as he moved in to see Haru. After a while, Makoto returned to her, wrapping his arms around her body. She smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Yasu-chan..." he muttered as his large hands began to rub under her top. His hands began moving upwards, making her breasts shift a bit in reaction. A silent moan escaped before she laughed.

"It seems you're ready and willing right now, but Haru's cooking. Shouldn't we wait?" As soon as her statement was finished, he turned her head and captured her lips in a kiss. One of his hands moved under her skirt and towards her panties, causing her to tense up a bit and moan more. She figured this was his answer.

It didn't take too long for Makoto to have Yasumi laying on the floor. Her top was over her breasts and her bra under them. The pink panties she once wore were removed completely.

"Makoto...sometimes I forget how...big you are!" Yasumi moaned out as she felt his penis far inside of her. He thrusted slow yet deep and continued smiling at her.

"As long as you're okay, I will continue reminding you."

It was then Haru stepped in with cooked mackerel and his mouth opened a bit. Makoto looked up at him and smiled while Yasumi was still moaning.

"Hello, Haru-" He was cut off by said young man.

"Don't say -chan." He moved to sit down, placing his plate on the table before looking up at Makoto again. From where he was sitting, he couldn't see much of the violette but her face and her breasts when she shifted up.

"So Haru," Makoto started as he glanced down at Yasumi, "I just have to make sure. Are you still going to the Samezuka joint practice? If you don't want to, Yasu-chan can take your place."

"Y-Yeah..." Yasumi agreed, but barely as she was sidetracked by the olive-haired male's cock.

"I'm fine, I'll be there..." Haru looked away then, deciding to leave it at that. Although his ex was in fact captain of Samezuka's swim team, they were still friends. They would have to see each other eventually. Besides, they loved swimming together, even if it was somewhat competitive. It seemed he would do anything for him, even compete.

Though it seems he would never change swim styles...

"Haru..." Makoto's eyes were drawn to Haru's expression and his motion slowed.

"Mako-chaan..." Yasumi whined, waving to get his attention. He looked down at her, smiling apologetically then before he went back to his deep thrusting. He began to move a bit faster.

"I'm sorry, Yasu-chan. I did start after all."

Haru got up then, sitting next to the two. He was watching Yasumi for a moment before he looked up at Makoto. With a small smile, the violette moved her hand to his swimming bottoms. He blushed a bit, trying to keep a straight face. Despite that, he let her continue. She and Makoto stopped what they were doing to remove his bottoms. Yasumi was on all fours then, collecting Haru's stiff member into her mouth. Makoto moved to kneel behind her, replacing his piece back into her vaginal region. She moaned, and the vibration got to Haru. He tensed up a bit, placing a hand to her head.

"I see you're enjoying it too. You must've been ready for a while," said Makoto as he continued into the girl. Haru looked away quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed. He just let Yasumi continue and the olive-haired male continued without asking more questions.

Looking past their sexual activeness, Makoto was rather happy the two got along. Life without either of them would be unbearable to him. Something about them being subconsciously similar made him fall for the both of them. They even came together, nearly matching facial expressions when they did. "So cute. But I may need a little help here."

Makoto pulled out of Yasumi, allowing her and Haru to proceed to his cock. Haru decided to take the tip with his thumb while Yasumi's hand stroked the rest of it. She sat up as she did so, locking lips with his as Haru continued. Shifting back down, Haru removed his hand and Yasumi took over with her mouth. Makoto couldn't take it. It seemed his perverse fantasies were playing out before him, causing him to remove his cock from her so suddenly and cum on both her and Haru. Yasumi grinned brightly as she looked up at him while Haru smiled a bit. And Makoto couldn't be happier.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up."

* * *

_**Herro! It is I, Rain! Just call me such since I change my username plenty.**_

_**To let you all know now - if you haven't seen it yet - I tend to become...sidetracked. A lot. You can probably see that since there is at least just one chapter to each of my stories ^^" Dearly sorry. But I am easily inspired by many things. As a fair warning now, I will not be continuing my Resident Evil story. I've lost the will for that. But some day I do plan to get back to Assassin's Creed and WWE, and continue this little..."prototype" of an idea. I was inspired by an...erm...Attack on Titan doujinshi named "3P". I really loved the story and I really wanted to try something different. So you should check it out. Highly sexual ;)**_

_**See ya for now!**_


	2. Rin

{To anyone who reads: Please don't make me feel awkward about posting this story... I liked the doujinshi idea for AOT, and I thought I'd bring it to the Free! world. But I'll try to hold back on all the steamy scenes :3 Too many may just ruin the entirety. In my opinion, anyway. Criticism is always welcome.}

* * *

For nearly the entirety of the next day, Yasumi couldn't stop staring at Haru. And it wasn't for his usual attractiveness. She was concerned for him. He was a third of her and Makoto's world, so she couldn't go on not knowing what was with him.

This was Rin Matsuoka he tried to brush off. This was his best friend-turned-lover. They were almost inseparable. Well, until Sousuke showed up...

"Miss Hikomo!"

Yasumi jumped then before her attention went to their teacher. Light laughter filled the room and Haru finally looked at her. She was too flustered and embarrassed to notice. It seemed to be that way the rest of the day.

After school, the Iwatobi Swim Club met up outside of the school. They were getting ready for the joint practice at Samezuka.

Er...

"Where's Haru-chan?" Nagisa was looking around then, and Rei was concerned as well. Makoto and Yasumi was standing a small distance away from them, as was Miss Amakata and Gou...Kou Matsuoka.

"I'm here." Haru approached his fellow swim club members. Makoto let out a relieved sigh as they got into the little van they always traveled in. He thought about asking what took him so long, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. So everyone rode in silence.

More like to the sound of Nagia's cheerfulness and Miss Ama-chan's proverbs.

And then they arrived - Samezuka Academy. This would, in fact, be Yasumi's first joint practice. She may've been with the team for a good while, but joint practice wasn't a regular thing.

The boys of the Samezuka Swim Club all stood outside, awaiting their arrival. Very respectable, Yasumi thought. But that is a big club!

Then there was the Club Captain. Makoto's eyes were set on Haru, who had his on the man of the hour - Rin Matsuoka. His red eyes crossed from a 1st year with what seemed to be a hyperactive personality to the Iwatobi team. He took a deep breath before he approached them, making sure he had his club in order beforehand.

"Yasumi Hikomo?" he said, noticing the violette. He's never seen her before. She was obviously the new member.

Said girl blushed as she turned to see him. He was a very attractive young man. Almost too much for his own good. "Y-Yes?!"

"Welcome to the Samezuka Academy Swim Club. We hope you have as much of a competitive spirit as we do here." He held his hand out to her and the girl's heart began to race more.

_He's so pretty and kind... This is Haruka's ex?_ She moved her hand to grasp his in a firm handshake and the two smiled kindly towards each other. _Well, as long as they stick to respectable opposite ends..._

Go!

A line of Samezuka swimmers dove into the pool as the two teams were settling in to the school pool. Other swimmers of the school were getting to know the new girl while Rin was conversing with two underclassmen.

Makoto stood next to Haru as he always did, watching as Rei was swimming with the Samezuka crew.

"He really has improved over time, huh?" asked the older of the two, glancing at the stoic face of one of his partners.

"Yes. He puts his heart to it and gets better."

Haru's eyes seemed dead focused on the motions of his Iwatobi teammate in the water. As...unorthodox as he swam, the young man really tried and improved. They were very proud of him, which made him feel accomplished without the need for over analysis.

Hearing light laughter, the two turned their heads to see their other partner enjoying the company of Samezuka boys. Makoto scratched the back of his head then, smiling nervously. Haru looked up at then, noticing the sudden smile change.

_Is he...jealous?_ His eyes bore into the side of his face, and the 3rd Year hadn't seen it.

"Oi!"

The boys around Yasumi froze then, standing like soldiers as a taller male approached them. However, if she remembered correctly, the Captain's hair wasn't short and black.

"Backstroke is up next. Line up at the start.

Makoto nodded before looking at Haru, "I guess I'm up too... Haru? Are you alright?" His face proved the concern he felt.

The blue-eyed young man, then surprised he was caught, opened his mouth slightly and looked away. "I'm fine. Go ahead and practice."

With a nod, he headed off, leaving Haru to watch the tall man and Yasumi with a slight glare. Even if it was barely considered a change in his facial expression, it was still seen.

"Sosuke..."

The name itself made Haru's stomach turn. The first time Haru met him was when everyone visited _Iwatobi Swim Club Returns._ He and Rin were happy then, even competiting in their own friendly - *cough* freestyle *cough* - races while they were supposed to be winning for their respective schools. The tall man with the teal eyes that had the intent to steal Rin from Haru basically succeeded. Now they're just friends, with Haru less happy to see and race with Rin than ever before.

There was one thing Haru didn't know for sure about...

"Haru!" Yasumi was standing in front of him then, clutching him out of his thoughts abruptly. It was obvious in the way he hesitantly looked at her. "Do you know Sosuke Yamazaki? He's a really-"

"I know of him." It was obvious Haru didn't care too much for him, so Yasumi stopped talking for now. She instead went to go watch Makoto, leaving Haru to himself.

He managed to get his eyes set back to Sosuke, who had finally noticed the other young man's presence. He glared harder than Haru did. It seemed the rivalry was still live on both ends.

"Yo, Sosuke." Haru gasped to the sound of the voice. It was one he'd grown so...accustomed and fond to. Both he and the tall male looked at him.

"Rin." Sosuke decided to meet him halfway, a small smile crossing his lips. Usually, it would be because he was happy to see him, but for now it was due to the fact that he knew Haruka Nanase was watching his ex interact with another man.

"I need to talk to you. Outside," he said, plain and simple. He moved around Sosuke, pushing his hair back before he stopped and caught someone out of the corner of his eye. "Haru."

The blue-eyed male was caught off guard yet again, not expecting him to see him. "Rin-"

"Let's go." Sosuke moved to Rin's side, ushering him out through the doors with his hand to the small of his back. "I do remember you saying you wanted to talk."

Haru turned around then, balling up his fist with his glare from earlier deepening only slightly. "How...?"

* * *

{Mmkay, I tried my best to capture how Haru would be if he was mad, but I dunno if I did a good job. Anywho, a long chapter of...unproductiveness. How sad XD But I has been busy, so bear with me, yeah?}


	3. Unsettling

"Hmm..."

Yasumi frowned as she watched Haru swimming. It was about the 17th lap that afternoon and she was really concerned for him.

"What's the matter, Yasu-chan?" asked Makoto, holding her in his wet lap. She didn't mind, considering she had gotten wet as well when they trained. Yasumi looked up, pressing her head into his shoulder.

"I think...Haru is upset." She glanced up and rubbed his face then. The joint practice was only yesterday, but she noticed that Haru was being a bit...distant towards them in that amount of time. "Do you think he misses Rin more than he loves us?"

Makoto's eyes opened up a bit more then; he figured he honestly couldn't answer it. So instead he tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry so much about Haru-chan, okay? I'm sure he's fine."

With that, Yasumi honestly had no choice but to leave it alone.

For now.

_Later That Day..._

"I'm going to use your bath now, if that's fine with you." Makoto smiled at his two partners as they were laying close together in Haru's bed. The dark-haired male just nodded as he wrapped an arm around Yasumi, who blushed a bit. Despite her tiredness, she was still able to react the way she always did when she was (eventually) left alone with Haru - nervously.

When Makoto left, Haru closed his eyes. He was tired as well, but the silence allowed him to think over something that made him want to go and swim again. And that didn't always mean something good.

"H-Haru?"

This got him to open his eyes and look down at the girl. "Hm?"

"Is Rin...a good friend?" asked the violette, hoping this wouldn't upset him in any way. She just wanted to know about...

Okay, she was just being nosy. But it was a subtle type of nosy. At least, she'd justify it as such. Making love with someone close to an ex makes her "curious".

"Yeah, he is." Haru didn't hesitate, which actually threw the girl off a bit.

"Really? Well, that's-"

It was then that Haru's cell phone made a sound, so Yasumi shifted off to let him acknowledge it.

"Hmm..." said Haru as he read the text message he received. "I'll be back."

Yasumi just allowed him to leave, shifting to get comfortable to laying alone for now. Was Haru hiding something...or someone? She could only think as such since he was late to the joint practice and quiet about these little impromptu meetings he's been having recently. Maybe it was another school or something, studying his swimming and trying to convince him to transfer.

That's so stupid, she thought as she smacked her face into a pillow. She figured she just needed to keep calm and keep out of his business.

_. . ._

"Sousuke." Rin had just come from the shower, sitting on the bottom bunk next to the taller male. "What were you doing yesterday?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at him then, confused. "All I did was meet Iwatobi's new member and help lead the practice with you as agreed."

"No," Rin corrected with a small glare, growing more serious. "Were you...trying to make Haruka jealous?"

"Hmm..." A small smile crossed Sosuke's lips before he shook his head. "No." Rin glared more, not appreciating how cool and calm he was. It was a bit sickening. This made the other male drop his smirk. "Rin, I'm serious. I wasn't trying to."

If anything, Sousuke was the jealous one.

The captain shook his head. "You need to stay focused on the prefecturals coming up. That should be your one and only goal, whether we interact with Iwatobi or not."

"Hm..." Sosuke inched closer, another smile making it's way into his features. "But...what about us?"

"Jeez. Don't play that."

"Come on, you know I deeply care about you, Rin."

"Tch." Rin looked away and crossed his arms. Not even 30 seconds later, Sousuke pulled him close and captured the boy's lips with his own. The deep, passionate kiss made Rin fall into a slight daze. He melted into his partner, now easily malleable in his hands.

_Relax, Rin. Let me take charge of our life outside of the swim club._

_The Following Day._

Although it seemed no one kept track, the day of the week was Friday. It was now three weeks from the prefectural tournament, but that wasn't what had everyone's attention.

"Y-You want me to what?!" Yasumi nearly fell into the water, thanks to how thrown off she was by Haruka's words.

"I signed you up for the female 200 meter freestyle."

Yasumi stepped back, clearly in a mental panic. "B-But I...I..."

"W-Whoa, wait a sec!" Makoto got up and grabbed her arm, keeping her from taking an unprepared dive. "Be careful, Yasu-chan."

But she didn't hear him. "Haru! Y-You know I'm only a reserve member for the 100 meter! What makes you think this is a good idea?!"

Rei hesitated, but decided to chime in. "W-Whether you see it or not, you tend to thrive under pressure! You can start off slow, but at the lap back you're ahead due to the timing you have to adjust to the water and your nervousness."

"Besides, in the tournaments, it's illegal for the females to swim with the males," said Haru.

Yasumi frowned then, shaking her head. "I haven't been here for that long, and I'm already being thrown in for something?! Y-You're insane!"

"C'mon, Su-chan!" Nagisa said as he hugged her tightly. They both leaned on Makoto for support. "We all believe in you, so how come you won't believe in yourself?"

"..." She couldn't respond. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, her eyes focused on the time. "I have to head home."

She pulled from the guys, passing them to go and get her belongings.

_You guys just don't get it. It's...It's not that simple! I can't-_

Yasumi was immediately spooked from her thoughts at the feel of someone's hand on her wrist. She looked back and her eyes widened to who she saw.

"H-Haru?" This was something she'd never expect him to do. It was, again, because there was so much she felt she didn't know about him. The only thing that basically kept them two-thirds of the same throuple was Makoto. As bad as that probably sounded, they were both deeply in love with him. That's who their drive was, no matter what. "What are you-?"

"Come on. Leave your stuff." His blue eyes stared deeply into Yasumi's, stunning her for a moment. It was clear he was serious. With a small nod, she dropped her belongings and allowed him to pull her along to whenever he wanted her to go.

Where was that, exactly?

* * *

**{I make it mandatory to have at least 1000 words in my chapters (not including my little side notes here). I dunno why, but yeah I just do XP Anyway, I get my inspiration from Free! itself (duh XD). So I gotta remember to keep watching. But...I gets sidetracked by other...everything *~* I love you all! P.S. - If you noticed my different spelling of Sosuke/Sousuke...yeah, you can probably tell I'm confoozled lol}**


	4. Contradiction

It was quiet for a moment. The team somewhat slowed down and watched the two leave before they went back to prepping for departure.

"Hm?" Nagisa stopped again, hearing footsteps nearby. "Ai-chan?"

It was, in fact, Nitori Aiichirou from Samezuka Academy. And he looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"N-Nagisa-kun..." he bit his bottom lip and frowned as everyone looked at him. The young man didn't know what to do next. He was hoping to be seen by only one person.

_. . ._

"W-Where are we going?" Yasumi was thrown off by a number of things, and the silence was one of them. It had been about three minutes now, considering Haru decided to leave it at his demand for her to go along with him. Though he didn't speak. He just kept walking. "Jeez."

They eventually stopped at the top of a large flight of stone stairs. There was a view that now overlooked the ocean, and it got nicer as the sun began to go down.

"This is so nice..." Yasumi muttered with her current facial expression matching the awe she felt.

Haru's hand slid down to hers, his feet shifting closer to her as he stared as well. "Makoto and I sit up here all the time. We talk more like this."

"I see." Yasumi smiled a bit, causing him to glance at her. "So you're subtly asking me to spill the beans?"

"Yeah."

No hesitation there. "Well then. Anyway, I..." She was the one that would hesitate then.

"Why don't you want to join the competition?"

"Pressure. It's...heavy." Yasumi frowned, slightly squeezing onto Haru's hand. "And I know it's our last year with the team, but...I honestly don't think I can do it."

Haru understood what that was like. It was just last year that he fell to the pressure of scouts. Even so, the relay was so much better, considering he could rely on his team. It was fine in a storybook sense, ignoring the fact that they were disqualified when they added Rin to their team in replacement of Rei.

"You'll do fine." Haru looked over at her then. His eyes weren't the usual beautifully stoic blue. They seemed more...determined, if anything. "Just pretend it's just you out there."

"It'll already be that way," she said, looking away. His determination made her blush for some reason.

"No." His hand moved to her face, guiding her to look back at him. "Just you and the water."

"Hm?"

"Dive in, and don't hesitate. Let it embrace you, no matter what. It may look like it's fighting you, but it is actually going along with you. Be free."

"If only you were there before this..." Yasumi muttered, catching his attention right then and there.

"Well what happened before this?"

She sighed; she really had a big mouth. And he was persistent, whether he looked it or not. She didn't bother telling him no...this time.

"My parents had a sole purpose for me, and that was not to let me swim. It was to make me a musical prodigy. Ever since my mother lost her voice a few years before I was born, they decided to entrust me with carrying on the singing 'tradition'. But I don't want that. That's why... That's why I'm here."

Haru kept quiet then, his eyes and his mouth widening only slightly.

"I moved to Japan from America to live with my grandfather. He helped me out by saying that he needed someone to take care of him due to his old age. So my parents were lenient, letting me live with and take care of him. So long as I train my voice." Yasumi smiled weakly then, staring at the ocean over the edge. "But I don't. Grandpa lets me swim, and I'm thankful."

Haru continued staring, causing the violette to look over at him and blush.

"D-Did I depress you with that?!" she asked, jumping at the fact that he seemed a bit...down now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood more! I-I'll just be quiet now..."

The dark-haired male grabbed her arm then, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She blushed even brighter as his other hand moved to the small of her back, pressing her closer. As their lips connected, their hands intertwined. Due to her flustered state, Yasumi broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

"H-Haru, you... You surprised me."

"I love you."

She nearly passed out then. Makoto always told her those three magical words as if it were in his daily routine. But to hear Haru say it. This was new.

Too new to even be considered true.

"H-Huh?" The girl had to make sure she was awake, so she pinched the back of her thigh. The slight shriek that came along seconds later told the two of them that she was within reality. "Haru... I love you too."

And with that, the two went back into their kiss.

_. . ._

_"He's what?" Haru was a bit surprised by this. He had to make sure he heard correctly. _

_"I-It's just a guess, but...Rin is being manipulated by Yamazaki-kun."_

_Nitori frowned, looking down at the ground as the Iwatobi swimmer took those words in._

_"How do you know for sure?"_

_"Every time Matsuoka-senpai makes a call as Captain and Yamazaki-kun doesn't like it, he eventually changes it." Nitori looked up at Haru then with pleading eyes. "I think...the Samezuka team is falling behind. All thanks to him."_

_"Hmm..." Hearing Nagisa's voice in the distance, Haru picked up his bag and looked over before looking at the young man before him. "Come back tomorrow. We can talk then."_

_"O-Okay..." With that, the two parted._

The Iwatobi club members were all shocked to hear what happened yesterday during Haru's conversation with Nitori. He had to tell them what was going on with their friend, especially Kou.

"Big Brother is...falling behind?" she asked, worried most of all.

"Has anyone spoken to him about this?" asked Sasabe, who stepped in front of everyone.

Nitori slowly nodded, "But...he was dropped from the club."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed. That was the first time in the history of ever that they heard Rin Matsuoka drop ANYONE from the club. Now they were really concerned. "Who?"

"M..." The Samezuka second-year hesitated, nearly crying then and there. "Mikoshiba Momo-kun."

_"Ah, don't worry!"_ A voice played into his head then, causing him to immediately grip his own face. _"I didn't wanna be in a club in the first place! Continue for me, would ya, Nitori-senpai?"_

_Momo-kun..._

"Ai-chan." Nagisa placed a hand to his shoulder, giving the grey-haired male a determined smile. "Don't worry. We'll see about Rin-chan for you!"

"Yes, you don't have to face this alone." Makoto smiled as well. The others nodded in agreement, making Nitori break down more.

"T-Thank you, everyone!"

* * *

**{Yeah, even though events of Eternal Summer are during Makoto and Haru's third year, I pushed it back to second. As you all probably noticed as well, I combined the first season with the second. AU, for the win!}**


	5. Unprecedented

"Haru!" Another day passed, and once again Makoto found himself having to drag Haru out of his house. This time, he couldn't find Yasumi either. "Haru, come on! We'll be late for..."

He trailed off then as he heard noises within the house. A small smile crossed his lips then. He already knew what it was.

Or rather, _who_ it was.

"Haru..." Yasumi looked over his shoulder, throwing her arms around him as she looked at the house's entrance. "It's Mako-chan. It must be time to go to school."

His hands moved to her hips, and his eyes up to hers. "It's okay. Keep going."

Since she stopped the motion, he began to ease her down onto him. Yasumi moaned, gripping tightly onto her fellow third-year. She didn't question him, for the pleasure took over instantly. A moment later, she was back to riding him herself.

Makoto smiled as he opened the door and entered Haru's house, seeing the two.

"I see you two are enjoying each other's company well," he said, noticing both of their faces as they kept close.

"I love...both Haru-chan and Mako-chan..." She let out before burying her face and her moans into the midnight-haired male's shoulder. Stopping her bouncing, Yasumi began grinding against Haru, causing him to slightly release a moan of his own. "B-But you're too big for me to ride..."

Makoto blushed a bit before laughing. "I apologize for that. Haru, how are you feeling?"

"Ah..." Haru couldn't respond, enjoying the feel of her on his cock too much. Ever since yesterday, they've been closer in both their relationship and sexual interaction. And Makoto couldn't be happier.

"Hmm..." A devious smirk crossed his lips as he kneeled down next to them. Makoto moved his hand to cup Haru's chin before embracing his lips with a kiss. Yasumi continued riding him, moaning out more. Eventually, Haru began to feed his moans into the other male. Makoto moved his other hand to squeeze one of the violette's breast, making her even more excited.

"I-I think I..." She stopped speaking and her bouncing, beginning to grind again. Makoto could hear the two of them getting close to their ends, causing him to get stiff in his own pants. Even so, he focused on the two of them until they shrieked at their respective climaxes. Luckily, Yasumi was "safe" today to allow Haru to stay inside of her.

"Makoto..." Haru said as he allowed the girl to rest on him. He and the olive-haired male had exchanged a noticeable amount of saliva. "You want us to take of you?"

Said third-year gave a reassuring smile as he moved to his feet and lifted Yasumi. "I'm fine. I'll just wait until after school. The more the patience, the better the experience."

Haru nodded and everyone went into the bathroom. The dark-haired and female were in the tub then as Makoto stood next to them.

"So how did this happen?" he asked with a grin. The two looked at each other before Haru looked away with a barely visible blush. Yasumi giggled to this, blushing as well.

"To be honest, I thought that Haru-chan didn't really like me in the beginning." She scratched the back of her head with a nervous smile as they looked at her. "But yesterday, he said it first."

"Hm? Said what?" Makoto asked as he kneeled to the side of the tub.

"That...he loves me."

Haru smiled a bit as Yasumi blushed and returned it. She placed a hand to his leg before Makoto moved closer, wrapping his arms around both of their wet bodies.

"That's good to know because I love you both."

He kissed each of their foreheads before he stepped back to let them clean up.

_Later that day..._

At swim practice that day, Rei didn't seem to be all there. He stood at poolside as Nagisa swam a few laps. The adorable blonde-haired second-year stopped next to him, removing his goggles as he looked up at his taller classmate.

"What's the matter, Rei-chan?" he asked, bringing said young man out of his thoughts.

"H-Huh?" He smiled a bit and quickly shook his head. "Nothing! Don't worry, Nagisa-kun."

As Nagisa tried to read him, Rei couldn't help but fade back into his thoughts:

_"Matsuoka-senpai..." Rei knocked on Rin's door, only to see Sousuke emerge from the dorm. "Yamazaki-san?"_

_"Rin's asleep." Sousuke stepped to the side to show him the Samezuka Captain resting shirtlessly and at peace beneath his covers before closing the door. "What is- Wait, who are you?"_

_The young man stood up straight and cleared his throat. "I am Ryugazaki Rei, an Iwatobi High School student and a member of the Iwatobi Swim Club. My specialty is the-"_

_"Butterfly." Sousuke finished, nodding as he could finally remember the young man clearly. Rin said he's always enjoyed scaring him, and the black-haired male always found the Captain's teasing...seductive. He was the dominant type of guy, after all. "What can I help you with?"_

_Rei paused to think. He wanted to talk to the Captain to see if he could understand why he was changing the way he was. But why not approach the source?_

_"Yamazaki-san, I've come to speak to Rin. His friends and teammates are concerned with how he is running the Samezuka Swim Club. I just wanted to see how he was doing." He paused again as he noticed Sousuke smirking and moving a bit closer. "B-But...since you are out here, I would like to ask you something."_

_"What is it, __**Rei**__?"_

_The way his name was spoken sent a chill up his spine, but he stood his ground nonetheless._

_"U-Uh..." He adjusted his glasses then, meeting his purple eyes with Sousuke's teal ones. "Can you explain why Mikoshiba Momotaru was released from the team?"_

_Sousuke's eyes widened slightly before his seducing smirk returned._

_"Are you sure there's not another reason you're here?"_

_He began to back Rei into the wall, making him shake as he moved. He flinched at how close they were then, and the Samezuka swimmer caught one of his hands, pinning it over his head._

_"Are you afraid of me?" Sousuke asked as Rei blushed hard from both the lack of space and his embarrassment. _

_"N-No... I would like for a bit of personal space." He then looked away, adjusting his glasses. "Besides, I have a life partner that wouldn't appreciate me being this close to someone else."_

_"Oh?" He stepped back then, allowing Rei to the opportunity to breathe better. "I didn't know that. I'll see ya later."_

_Sousuke went back to the dorm, glancing back at Rei once more. "And let's not worry about Mikoshiba, alright?"_

Rei glared in a random direction. The memory was clear as day, considering he visited after Nitori left yesterday.

_You should've stopped first since you're in a relationship,_ he thought furiously as he balled up his fists. _He's a lecherous fraud._

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa tugged on his arm. The taller second-year hadn't notice him exit the water until then.

"Y-Yes?"

"Something's wrong, Rei-chan! Come, sit down!" Nagisa quickly dragged him into a seat and began fanning him.

"W-Wait, Nagisa!" He was caught off guard, grabbing onto his arms. "I'm fine, honestly."

"Okay. But you seemed lost! You sure you're okay?"

Rei nodded with a kind smile before forming a more serious look. "But I would like to speak with you."

"Well, you might want to hurry up," Kou told him, overhearing their conversation. "We're still going over to ITSC Returns today."

"Right!" Rei immediately pulled Nagisa out of the swimming area to speak with him in the parking lot.

_. . ._

"Let's try and keep professional, okay?"

Rin and his team of four were on the way to Iwatobi to pick up the other swimmers to go the swim club together. Although it seemed Sousuke wasn't paying attention, he nodded. He was trying to see if what Rei said was true. And his teal eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

There was the Iwatobi student, Rei Ryugazaki, with his fellow second-year Nagisa Hazuki locking lips in the parking lot. Not many people knew about Haru's relationship with Makoto and Yasumi, but Rei was bold. Nagisa nearly fainted as they parted from their kiss.

"Hmm..." Rei smiled a bit as he held Nagisa's hand and waved at the stopping Samezuka bus. "That was flawless, Nagisa-kun!"

"Ah...w-what?" The smaller Iwatobi member was thrown off by...everything right about now, so there wasn't a real answer from him.

* * *

**{Two for the price of one! Be proud of meh! X3}**


	6. Yamakagashi

It seemed everyone entered _ITSC Returns_ with individual uneasiness. Haru and his Iwatobi friends were concerned about Rin while Sousuke was busy trying to keep the Captain to himself. Nitori was falling behind the group, immediately catching Yasumi's attention.

"What's wrong, Usa?" she asked, which was a nickname she's given him since they first met at the joint practice. He reminded her a lot of an adorable bunny, after all. "You seem sad."

"H-Huh?" Nitori looked up suddenly, caught off guard by the sudden attention on him. It was odd that everyone knew about the issue with Rin except for her. "Oh, nothing! I think I forgot something back at the dorm. I guess I can't get over it..."

"Aww!" She hugged him, making the young man blush at the feel of her chest against him. "Hopefully you'll be fine without it!"

"Y-You're right!" He faked a smile as best he could as to not worry her, and it worked. "Thank you, Yasumi-san."

Makoto looked over at their closest Samezuka friend, concerned about everything in what seemed to be a distraught manner. He wanted to go over and speak to Rin then and there, but everyone made the agreement not to make a scene. They were all going to be in the presence of children, after all.

"Look, it's Coach Tachibana!" A group of children ran over to Makoto, who grinned and kneeled down to greet them.

"Come on, you all know not to run around a pool. Especially if you all got out of the pool yourselves."

"Aw, we're sorry!" said one of the only two little girls, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's okay, just remember next time, okay?"

"Okay!"

Makoto nodded before his attention went specifically to Hayato, the younger brother of an old friend of his. Haru, although he had no problem with him, didn't practically care for the older male.

"Hayato, how have you been?" asked the olive-haired male as he was greeted with a bright grin.

"I'm good! Been swimming a lot after I learned from you, Coach!" Hayato hugged him before he moved back to his fellow kid swimmers.

"You're great with children, I see." Yasumi wrapped her arms around him before he had a chance to stand, causing him to look up and smile at her.

"Ah, if anything, Haru is the best." Makoto glanced at said young man, who was taking off his Iwatobi jacket. "He gets the affection of my siblings without even trying. And I honestly think he'd make a great..wife."

The violette laughed as she let him go and helped him up. "We'd be co-wives, huh?"

Makoto laughed nervously, deciding not to answer as he looked around. He noticed how close Rei and Nagisa were.

_Are they...together now?_

"Nagisa," said Rei, knowing he was being stared at by his fellow second-year for a while now. "I'm sorry to bombard you the way I did, but I needed your assistance."

"It's okay!" The blonde male grinned up at his surprised friend. "I'm always willing and able to help you, Rei-chan! You're a good friend, after all. I know you'd do the same!"

Rei blushed a bit, letting his glasses slide down his face. "N-Nagisa-kun..."

"Oi, Ryugazaki." Rei flinched and turned to see who it was who called him. It was Rin, though that didn't make him settle any easier. He had a mischievous smirk about him, almost as devious as Sousuke's the other day. "How about we have a little one-on-one race?"

"H-Huh?!" Rei cleared his throat, trying to keep calm. "Wouldn't you have a better chance of competition with Haruka-senpai?"

"I need to work on my butterfly form." Rin grinned as he threw an arm around the younger male. "I heard yours is very...tasty."

"E-Eh?!" Rei couldn't help but blush then, looking to the side opposite of where the Samezuka Captain was. At his other side, Nagisa seemed...upset.

Wait, he was pouting!

_Nagisa..._ Rei adjusted his glasses and pushed Rin's arm off. "Perhaps personal space is advised here. But if you would like for an impromptu race, then so be it."

Rin was a bit thrown off by his moving, but he smiled and walked away. "I'll be waiting."

"We're gonna see the butterfly, Coach?" One of the children asked Sasabe, who grinned proudly next to Miss Amakata.

"Ha ha! I guess we will!" He blew the whistle, signaling for everyone to get out of the pool. It was time for a few events from the Samezuka and Iwatobi swimmers, along with volunteers who entered mini-competitions as well.

"Hmm..." Yasumi began to feel nervous again, knowing that she was going to be in an individual event with others. She wasn't concerned for the fact that they were guys. It was for the fact that she was going to be by herself.

With a sigh to her thoughts, she leaned against the wall and placed her hands in her pockets. She just watched everyone, not noticing someone approaching her.

"It's nice to see you again," said the teal-eyed swimmer with a small smile.

"Hi, Sousuke!" Yasumi smiled a bit in return. She didn't notice his eyes were trailing her body. "I assume you're swimming in the relay today?"

He nodded in response, "Yeah. Will I be facing you?"

"Nah, I'm not good enough to swim with the guys. Yet I have no choice today..." A small nervous laugh escaped as she looked up at him. "Besides, I have no idea what technique you specialize in."

"Would you like to find out? Privately, I mean."

That escalated quickly. Yasumi blushed a bit, looking down at her feet. She noticed the lack of space between them.

"Y...You're too close..."

The words were barely pieced together, let alone heard. She was very nervous, which was placed on top of the nervousness for the upcoming event. To her surprise, she felt a hand at her hips.

She jolted before looking to her side. "H...Haru?"

"Yamazaki. Rin is looking for you." Although it seemed like his default mood, Haru was actually very mad.

"Is that so?" Sousuke took a step back then, crossing his arms. "So are you two together or something?"

"Yeah." No hesitation from the midnight-haired male. He, Yasumi, and Makoto all agreed that - despite how unbelievable it may have sounded - to have him and the violette protray their relationship.

Why?

Because the three of them knew that Haru was the silent jealous type.

"Mhm." Yasumi nodded in agreement, shyly looking up at the Samezuka swimmer.

"I see..." A small smile crossed his lips before he turned to leave for Rin.

"Hm." Haru furrowed his brows before Yasumi turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Haru." She buried her face into his chest. Sousuke's strong oncoming threw her off something fierce and she couldn't understand why. He softened up and hugged her in return.

"It's now time for the 100 meter freestyle race!" Sasabe announced, causing the violette to clench to Haru even more.

"Come on, it's time for you to swim." Makoto approached the two, noticing how far Yasumi merged her face far between Haru's pectorals.

"It hurts..." Haru tensed up slightly before Yasumi stood up straight and whined.

"Who the hell signed me this time?!" she asked, wanting to bury herself back into him. However, she was practically being restrained by Makoto.

"I did."

Everyone looked at the Iwatobi second-year that spoke, including the young blonde who's been at his arm the entire time they were there.

"Why?" She was honestly curious as to why he out of everyone did it. Though she figured she should've asked before the event.

"They're waiting for you." He avoided the question completely, causing her to sigh and move towards the start of the pool after removing her jacket. She was at the center of attention, something she's never liked.

_Let's just get through it..._ She placed on her swim cap and swim goggles, taking a deep breath every so often. She then leaned forward and got into the starting position at the sound of Sasabe's voice.

Without a second to spare, the whistle was sounded and everyone dove in almost simultaneously. Yasumi traveled under water, trying to get a feel for when she'd slow so she would move up to the surface.

Her mind then traveled into what seemed to be another universe. _Where am I?_

She heard her name called. Not once, but maybe about five times. She emerged from the dark, endless universe and brought about light. It was then she realized that she was finally back to the surface. The transition was subconscious, considering she was sidetracked by the dark abyss that was placed before her not too long ago.

"Yasumi!" It was nearly unanimous then, and she knew it was her Iwatobi teammates. They were cheering her on, despite it being an event that was just for show. No awards, no qualifiers. Just a simple race. Despite that lack, the girl felt empowered. She was at the edge of the pool opposite of the start then, before anyone else. But that wasn't anywhere on her mind. Knowing they would will her on anywhere was enough to make her break down in the water.

"Last leg!" Sasabe called. Yasumi launched from the wall hard, swimming back as fast as she could. Her mind was back into that dark and beautiful void again, keeping her from worry or doubt.

This made her mentally calm and focused, allowing her to continue on to the end.

The club attendants and event spectators cheered hard. Haru smiled as he held his hand out to her. Yasumi didn't realize it, but she had made it back first. The small crowd was cheering about 3 or so seconds before the males returned to the start.

"You did it, Su-chan!" Nagisa said as he hugged the girl tightly and almost lifted her.

"I-I did...?" Yasumi glanced around before she smiled. "I did!"

Makoto hugged her as well as Rei just smiled.

"I knew what I was doing. The calculations were right on the mark today!"

"Rei..." The olive-haired male just smiled as everyone moved away from the pool. Yasumi wrapped herself in a towel as she moved to sit on Haru's lap next to Makoto.

"Next up: the 200-meter butterfly!" Sasabe announced, and new competitors made their way to the start.

"It appears to be my turn." Rei smiled at his fellow Iwatobi swimmers. "I would say 'wish me luck', but with my ability it will be illogically unnecessary to do so!" He gave off his signature laugh as he removed his goggles from his arms.

Yasumi smiled as Nagisa wished him luck, anyway.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked Haru as he smiled kindly at him.

"Yeah. I don't mind. This is like earlier," Haru replied, causing Yasumi to blush in thought.

The whistle sounded and the race commenced. Despite all of the other swimmers, the Iwatobi and Samezuka groups focused on Rin and Rei.

Kou frowned, noticing something the other members probably did as well. "He's lagging behind."

It wasn't like him not to try. Something was definitely wrong.

At the end of the race, Rei came in 4th.

"Good job, Rei!" Makoto said, trying to keep his spirits up.

"Yeah! At least you're not ranked last!" Nagisa added, but Rei didn't seem to change moods.

"Great job, Captain!" said new Samezuka team member Hanzei Ishikumo. He was Momotaru's replacement, and Nitori wasn't too fond of that. "Flawless victory."

"Hmm..." As Rin was assisted from the water, he couldn't help but look at Rei.

"What's wrong?" Sousuke asked, trying to read his face.

"It's like...he didn't try." The Samezuka Captain's focus accelerated on that very man. It was as if he was concerned about his current Iwatobi swim counterpart. "That was too easy a win."

Sousuke just looked on, having his usual stoic and indifferent expression. He knew exactly what threw him off.

It was Sousuke himself.

* * *

**{Soo... I've held onto this chapter for a good now. Whoopsie! Good things come to those who wait, though.}**


End file.
